


Please, please help me

by Jacquelinexxooxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquelinexxooxx/pseuds/Jacquelinexxooxx
Summary: When Newt boarded the ship to London he never expected to see Credence Barebone. Maybe he could be the family that Credence never had.HP and FB belong to J.K. Rowling





	Please, please help me

Hi everyone! Please read and review!

Credence had curled himself up in the corner of the cabin. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and he almost felt like he could transform into the dark gray obscurus. Then, he suddenly heard the door to the cabin open. It was a man in a dark blue coat.  
He went to sit down in the chair beside his bed when he suddenly jumped up and stared at Credence. He then crouched down so could look in Credence's eyes.  
"Hello there, is it okay if come over to you?" Credence curled up even more but gave a tiny nod.  
"My name is Newt Scamander." The man said and crawled over to Credence. "I promise I won't hurt you." Credence had now started to shake, he was so close to losing control.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll just leave." Credence tried to get up but Newt put his hand on his shoulder. Credence flinched but sat back down.  
"Calm down." Mr. Scamander said as if he were talking to one of his more timid creatures, "Would you like to stay here with me?" Credence gave another tiny nod and curled up again. This time he had tears in his eyes and he started to softly sob into his arms. No one had ever been this kind to him except for Mr. Graves, but he had only been nice to him so that he could use him. He didn't know whether he could trust Mr. Scamander but he just didn't want to feel so alone anymore.  
Credence suddenly felt a warm hand on his back.  
"Shh.. Credence I promise that you're safe here. I won't ever hurt you. I'm going to help you." Credence slowly let himself be helped up by Mr. Scamander. He was then guided over to the bed and told to sit down.  
"Would you like to rest for a bit? I still have to copy some notes into my journal." Mr. Scamander said. "Y-Yes sir." "Please, call me Newt." Newt told Credence to take off his shoes and coat and to lie down under the covers.  
"I will be right here and I will wake you up in a few hours to have lunch." Credence did what Newt said and fell into a deep sleep.  
He was suddenly back at the subway station where his obscurus was being torn apart by Aurors. It hurt so much and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain. He saw Newt and his friend, the woman who had tried to save him from his adoptive mother. They couldn't do anything either. And then he also saw Mr. Graves who had only used him. It had been too good to be true when Mr. Graves had told him that he would help Credence. He had always secretly hoped that someone would come and save him and with Mr. Graves it had seemed like someone finally was there to save him. But Mr. Graves had turned on him, just like everyone else.  
Credence suddenly jerked awake when a soft hand shook his shoulder softly.  
"Credence please wake up, it is only a dream." Once Newt saw that Credence was awake he helped him sit up.  
"There there, it's alright, you're safe." Newt softly whispered in Credence's ear. Credence didn't notice the tears streaming down his cheeks until Newt used his shirt sleeve to wipe them away. Credence almost flinched at the sudden contact but managed to stay still. He still felt so alone. Mr. Graves was right, no one could ever love him. He was too much of a freak for that. He started to shake again when Newt softly rubbed his hand up and down over his arm. "Would you like some tea?" Newt asked him gently.  
"Yes please" Credence whispered.  
While he was drinking his tea, Credence tried to calm himself down. Newt was still watching him to make sure he was okay, but he felt like he would never be okay again. All he ever wanted was someone to love him but that was never going to happen. He felt more tears start to prick his eyes. The only two people who had ever even hugged him had been Newt's friend, and Mr. Graves. It had felt so nice and comforting. He had felt so safe. He was too scared to ask Newt for a hug though so he just stared into his now empty cup of tea.  
"Do you feel like you can go to bed now? Or would you like something to eat?" Credence didn't feel like doing either of those things but he was still very tired.  
"Bed, please." He whispered. Newt saw the apprehension in his eyes.  
"It will be alright. I'm going to stay right here with you and you will be fine." Credence still wouldn't stop shaking and almost curled up again but Newt's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was suddenly gently pulled into Newt's arms.  
"You'll be okay, I promise. You're safe, nothing can harm you here." Newt whispered into his ear as he rubbed soothing circles on Credence's back. Credence couldn't help himself and buried his face in Newt's shoulder. He stayed like this for a long time and Newt started to softly rock them back and forth, his eyes began to droop but he fought against it, trying to stay awake as long as possible. Newt saw this and let go of Credence for a second to pull over the chair to the bed. He then pulled back the covers and helped Credence lie back on the matrass.  
"Just go to sleep, I'll sit right here." Newt said as he softly held Credence's hand and drew circles on it with his thumb while he tried to fall asleep.

Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
